battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine gun
submachine gun]] A submachine gun (SMG) is a shoulder fired automatic firearm and machine gun subtype designed to fire pistol cartridges from a box magazine. It combines the automatic fire of larger MGs with the portability and smaller cartridge of a pistol. They are meant to be lightweight, and portable weapons suited for close range combat where they are easily maneuvered. For their efficiency and ease of use in close quarters, they sacrifice stopping power and accuracy at range. Once a part of frontline infantry in late World War I, World War II, and the Vietnam War, they have been largely phased out. Modern advances in body armor have rendered the low powered pistol rounds used largely ineffective due to their inability to penetrate. Instead, many submachine guns see use as personal defense weapons (PDWs), often firing armor-piercing rounds, in police and paramilitary forces. Submachine guns have appeared in every installment in the ''Battlefield'' series and have been depicted as fully-automatic weapons, but can be fired in controlled bursts. Generally, submachine guns are balanced to do high damage at close range with a very short damage dropoff point, and most possess high spread with a relatively high rate of spread increase and a high rate of fire. This tends to limit their effectiveness over range. Battlefield 1942 } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1942 |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1942 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Medic Kit |list1=Thompson · Sten SMG · MP 18 · MP 40 · Sten }} Battlefield Vietnam } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=MAT-49 |group2=Medic Kit list2=Thompson · MP 40 }} Battlefield 2 } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2 |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Anti-Tank Kit |list1=MP5 · PP-19 · P90 · Type 85 |group2=Engineer Kit |list2=MP7 }} Battlefield 2: Modern Combat } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Spec Ops Kit |list1=MP5-N · Type 79 · UMP .45 }} Battlefield 2142 } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2142 |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 2142 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=Turcotte Rapid SMG · Malkov RK-11 SMG }} Battlefield: Bad Company } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Specialist Kit |list1=UZI · UMP · PP2000 }} Battlefield Heroes } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Soldier Kit |list1=Charlie's Chopper · Tommy's Typewriter · Greg's Greasy Gun · The Kommandant · Rudolph's Rescue · The Wacky Machine Gun |group2=All Kits |list2=Garreth Custom · Florenz' Flurry · Micro Uzi · TEC-9 }} Battlefield 1943 } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1943 |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1943 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Infantry Kit |list1=Thompson · Type 100 }} Battlefield: Bad Company 2 } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=UZI · PP-2000 Avtomat · UMP-45 |group2=All Kits |list2=Thompson · M93R Burst |group3=Singleplayer |list3=Type 100 }} Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=PPSh · UZI · M10 |group2=All Kits |list2=Thompson }} Battlefield Play4Free } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Engineer Kit |list1=PP-2000 · P90 · MP7 · UMP45 · MP5 · UZI · PP-19 }} Battlefield Hardline Battlefield 1 } |name=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1 |title=Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault kit |list1=Automatico M1918 • MP 18 • Hellriegel 1915 • Ribeyrolles 1918 (TSNP) • M1917 Trench Carbine (TIDE) • Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16 (TIDE) • RSC SMG (APOC) |group2=Sentry kit |list2=Villar Perosa }} Trivia *Before Battlefield 2, the accuracy of submachine guns was limited as it was not possible to look down the weapon's iron sights. Instead, the crosshair would only be zoomed in. This was true of games before Battlefield 2 such as Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam. This continued to be true for a few games after Battlefield 2 as well such as Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield 1943. This effect was to make it feel more like a short-ranged weapon. **The effect appears again in Battlefield 1 with the Villar Perosa. *''Battlefield 3'' and Battlefield 4 both classify all submachine guns as personal defense weapons. Category:Weapons of Battlefield